


Addict

by ThatBookLover1601



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBookLover1601/pseuds/ThatBookLover1601
Summary: They say that bad parents get their kids addicted to the substances that they're abusing.Does that make Bruce a bad parent?





	Addict

He's been an addict from age four.

The rush from swinging on the trapeze, the feeling of being caught by safe, _loving_ hands. The intoxicating rush at the pride glittering in his parents' eyes. It had been appropriate then; needed even.

Then they fell.

Then the question arose.

What to do with an orphaned circus brat who had no connections, no safety net?

Bruce's timely arrival felt like a miracle at the time. Finally, someone he could rely on, to explain about Zucco.

Bruce wasn't even around until Robin.

If Dick had been on meth in the circus then being with Bruce had been like being hopped up on heroin. 

Even now he harbours the secret fear that one day Bruce will toss him away completely. Jason's scathing remarks and Alfred's knowing looks tell him he's being irrational but he's still there hoarding every moment that Bruce gives him.

Even now the way _He_ had thrown Dick out hurt.

Clark had been his crutch during those pain-filled days.

Then Jason had come along and the world looked a little brighter, and a little darker at the edges.

Then again that's what his entire family was.

Child soldiers on a drug.

_Justice_

So,

They say that bad parents get their kids addicted to the substances that they're abusing.

_Does that make Bruce a bad parent?_

 


End file.
